Open up your Heart
by windyhurrice
Summary: AtobeRyoma Sequel to Embrasse Moi. Tells of how Atobe manages to get into contact with Echizen again under the proctection of the Seigaku regulars...


* * *

  
Open Up Your Heart  


* * *

**Note** - This fic is a sequel to Embrasse Moi

--I apologize for the delay of the sequel(And my other fics). I'm a terrible author, however I do thank those that reviewed and supported me and my fics from the bottom of my heart. For those that haven't read or have forgotten 'Embrasse Moi', go read it from one of the links of my profile.

--I need a **beta-reader**. I know my grammar is this and that. I am **aware** of it. So I need a **beta-reader**. Don't go telling me harshly what it is I've been doing wrong. It delays my fics. Anyway I need a **beta-reader**.

--To beloved Reviewers from Embrasse Moi(Once again written god knows how long ago)--  
**Haru No Uta - Heheh, thanks for your support (smiles) As for Atobe getting Ryoma...uh... maybe I'll write it in the third chapter...?**

**kaoru - You thought it was funny? I'm glad! Well, I may write another chapter for this (smiles)**

**mikaii - Sweet? Really? ((I swear I didn't know what I've wrote when I finished this)) Ah... the doujin, did you get that one from Because I saw that one, it was a nice Doujin, heehee... will Ryoma go to Hyotei... it's decided in this chapter. ( ****smiles)**

**Ookami Kage - Your name looked familiar... yeah, I haven't seen much of TezuRyo lately either (****cries)**

**appleseed - Glad that you accepted this pairing!**

**XxMaster-ExX - I'll be looking forward to it. (smile)**

**RianSveinSnape - Your name looks familiar... well, I hope I didn't mess this fic up (sweatdrops)**

**Sonic16 - Nuts? I don't think liking this pairing is nuts, I'm rather glad you did love this pairing (smiles) Believe me, I have other fics of Ryoma being uke and being paired off with other people (sweatdrops)**

**firedraygon97 - Yeah, go TezuRyo! And best wishes for this pairing too! (smiles)**

**Oliver Luver - Thank you! Here's the sequel (smile)**

**siberia88 - Sequel? Here it is (smiles)**

**Sakamomoto - Thank you (smiles)**

**kurokioku - Glad you liked it. **

**Chibi Koneko-chan - Arigatou Gozaimashita! (smiles)**

**Gia - IdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdidIdid (smiles)**

**katariun - Thanks, I did (smiles) **

**phoenix the 1st - Glad to receive your support (smiles) I did continue and I do plan for an R fic after this. I'm amazed that some people of this forum has taken a liking for this pair.**

**KhaosFlamez - Lol, thanks (smiles) I personally love TezuRyo too, I'm still working more fics/chapters on them, see if you can spot them. I am also glad to hear the prequel of this story if funny (smiles) **

**gravitation gig - I agree, this is one of the next best things that comes right after TezuRyo**

**Ishka - Thank you so much (smiles) I hope you'll enjoy this as well (smiles)**

**ephedrine - Thanks. I've been told about my tenses and my punctuation. I'm looking for a beta-reader. **

**-**-Windy doesn't own Tennis no Oujisama, this is a shounen-ai fic with a bit of mild, or really light yaoi, and that the rating is PG-13. And probably an OOC Atobe and Ryoma. Well, I tried to make them as original as possible.  
--Words written in _Italics_ meant thoughts, used within a speech is also emphasis. Words written in **bold** are emphasis. Words underlined are spoken in English.  
--Despite the fact I've adapted new feelings for AtobeRyoma, my major is still TezukaRyoma. Though you may catch me experimenting OtherpeoplexRyoma, that is all.  
--One more thing, if you ever wonder if Ryoma would become a seme in my fics, the answer is no, you'll never see that happening, so you can go and enjoy other fics. I also have no intention for MomoRyo either, I despise that pairing a lot, asking me to write that is just killing myself. Also, because there is a sudden rise in the FujiRyos I don't think I'll ever make a fic of them together. I did thought of it, but not now, at least not after I experiment Ryoma with other people.  
--Finally enjoy the fic.

Continuing from Embrasse Moi...

* * *

-

-

_"I dislike being liked by another guy," Ryoma hesitated and continued, "_..._but I don't I dislike you_...

_"Huh?" Before Atobe could properly respond, he felt a warm peck on his cheek_._ Ryoma immediately pulled away and walked over to the doorway, "Mada mada dane!" He stuck out his tongue at the older boy and then left while gently shutting the door behind him_.

-

-

_He's insane_.

-

_And I'm also insane to like him back_...

-

-

... "I'm insane!" Echizen Ryoma quietly cursed to himself as he adjusted his long-sighted glasses which he got from everyday studying and playing sports. He usually wears them during class.

It was winter, the season of the year for all third years of any junior highschool to prepare for exams and to get into a good Senior Highschool. And Echizen Ryoma was right now in class, 'daydreaming' a little and has suddenly came to an outburst as he thought of what happened back in late Summer.

Back in the Summer, the famous Atobe Keigo of Hyoutei had came and dragged him to visit the Senior Hyoutei school... _and well, that Monkey King actually DID that to me_..._KISS me_... Ryoma blushed a little... _and he ended up being in hospital because senpai-tachi thought he was going to do something else with me_...

And speaking of the senpai-tachi, since whenever that 'kiss incident' have happened to our Seigaku star, the senpai-tachi, or should I say, the former tennis club regulars had formed a protective squad. Each day, there will be a squad to either accompany Ryoma to school in the mornings or to home in the afternoons. Plan is, to prevent anyone from coming near Echizen again, so the boy will remain in Seigaku Senior High next year as well. It may be a good thing after all.

_But somehow I'm always looking foward to something_. Ryoma thought. The image of Atobe came into his mind. He sighed. Then his mind snapped and shook his head figorously. _I am NOT thinking of that Monkey King whatsoever!_ Ryoma silently chanted to himself and calmed down a little.

Since the current pillar of Seigaku was sitting beside the window he looked at the cold weather outside. It's nearly the snowy season. And snow, reminds him of ice. And ice, reminds him of Hyoutei. And Hyoutei, reminds him of... ...

"Echizen!" a sharp voice pierced through Ryoma's thoughts. The boy blinked a few times before turning his view around to face a rather angry English teacher. "Echizen-kun, care to tell me what this sentence means?" The teacher said in a dark tone as if stating 'finally caught you off guard'.

However, to the sensei's unfortunate, the class awed as usual while Ryoma stood up from his seat and explained the text in great English, "Anything else Miss?" the boy smirked back. "Not-nothing else, w-well done Echizen-kun," the female teacher stammered her words as she went back to the blackboard and made a mental note to herself that she WILL NOT challenge the boy again.

Ryoma sat back into his previous position as the class went on. He looked out of the window, adjusted his spectacles and sighed for the nth time.

* * *

The day flew by very quickly and tennis practice sessions were coming to an end. 

Ryoma, as the captain and leader of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis club team, give out his last orders, all regulars, third and second years are to run 20 laps around the courts before going back to change in the locker rooms, while first years are to stay back to tidy, sweep and pick up tennis balls off the courts. And just as Ryoma was about to join the running laps, Ryuzaki-sensei suddenly halted him, "Ryoma, Inui's already waiting for you at the gates."

Ryoma looked at her, "Already?" _I thought it was Momo-senpai's turn today_...

"Ah. But he says he wants a word with you now. You may as well turn in early for the day," the Seigaku coach offered.

Ryoma nodded and started to head for the locker room to prepare to leave. Months ago his senpais sent at least three people to come and 'watch over' him so he would go home safely. It was only recently things seemed to have calmed down, our little prince insisted on no more need to have somebody to send him off home, but his senpais still insist on having at least one person to send him home. And thus it was meant to be Momoshiro's turn today. _Though somehow it's Inui-senpai's turn today_...

As soon as he opened the locker room door and headed inside, he was surprised to see the data collector sitting in there scribbling notes away. As if sensing a person have entered, the familiar square-framed-spectacled Senior High senpai stared back at Ryoma. "Ah Echizen," Inui nodded a greeting, "Want some?" and not forgetting, he held out one of his newly creations with a sly smile. "Iya...no thanks," the younger boy tried to avoid that subject as best as possible and he quickly went over his locker and started to pack. "Is that so? Too bad then," Inui said and started to drink his own creation.

_---MONSTER!_ Ryoma thought as he saw his senpai gulfing down the horrid liquid.

After Inui finished, he began again, "Ah, that reminds me, Momoshiro couldn't make it today, he had a few accidents."

"Ha?" Ryoma was prepared and ready as he was confused with Inui's remark, Inui held up the container he just emptied with a wicked grin and a sparkle in his glasses. Ryoma shivered as he understood what happened to Momo-senpai. _He drank Inui-senpai's creations_, Ryoma paled. "I see you are all prepared, let's leave then shall we?" with that, Inui got up from his seated postion and both went out the locker room.

Walking out the door, Inui began again, "Say Echizen, have you decided on what Senior highschool you are attending next year?"

"Ah," Ryoma nodded.

"Good," Inui scribbled notes down. "That reminds me, have you seen Atobe since? If you are following our protective squad schedule, the chances that he can bother you are one percent."

"Ah... no, I didn't see him..." And somehow strangely enough the younger boy feels rather unhappy about this. _Why?_

"Try your best to avoid him, since it's been after so many months now, God knows what he will do to you once you suddenly meet him again." With this, Inui lowered his head in level to Ryoma's face and whispered to the kouhai's ear, "The worst situation is ending up in a hotel with him." This statement made Ryoma flinch and blushed as the younger boy lowered his face in embarrassment, Inui smirked and noted down his results.

* * *

Outside the Seigaku gates, a black gleaming Ferrari car was parked hiding somewhere in the corners, waiting for something. 

As soon as Inui and Echizen emerged in their respective uniforms and carrying their tennis equipment bags from the iron bars, suddenly a few - around three or four people dressed in black tuxedos with black sunglasses on, sprang out of the expensive car and charged towards the duo roaring, "EN GUARDE!"

"?" With Inui's and Echizen's reflexes, they leaped out of the intruders' way and Inui quickly grabbed his tennis racket and tennis balls out and performed serves on those strangers. Two got knocked out because of the ball's impact and while Inui was about to K.O. another three, two out of those three quickly carried their knocked out companions and the remaining one yelling, "Mission Accomplished, let's go!" and the five were out of sight.

"Strange, " Inui said as he adjusted his glasses. "Are you alright Echizen?" Inui turned around to look for the boy. And the boy was no where found within the tall teenager's sight. "..." Inui took out his phone and hastily dialed a certain number, "Moshi Moshi? Tezuka, Echizen disappeared..."

* * *

So what exactly happened to Echizen Ryoma you say? Well, it just happens so back when Ryoma and Inui was being attacked and they both leaped out of the way, before Ryoma could help his senpai out, he felt a pair of hands covered his mouth and grabbed around his small waist, he could feel himself being pulled and dragged away from the scene of his senpai defending against those tuxedo gangsters. 

Ochibi was pushed against the wall of a certain dead-end alley and as soon as he balanced himself and lift his head upwards to meet - "Atobe?" Ryoma's eyes widened.

Atobe Keigo, still wearing his own school uniform and carrying a bag, released his firm grips on Ryoma. The boy shifted and balanced himself before giving the taller lad in front of him a murderous look, "What do you want?" Ryoma was half-delighted and half-annoyed to see this person again. "MONKEY KING?" He added.

A vein popped out of Atobe's head as he mentally chanted to himself to stay cool, "It's ATOBE KEIGO, Ryoma-kun. As for what I want... you're going on a date with me." His last words shocked Ryoma to a petrified state. "WHAT?" Ryoma wanted to reassure. _He must have misheard it right?_ "I said, you're to go on a date with me, Ryoma-kun," Atobe smirked at the aghast expression on the younger boy's face. _Now, we don't see that reaction everyday_...

"...Mada mada dane," Ryoma calmly narrowed his eyes and tried to pass Atobe, who was blocking his way to get out of the alley. Whenever the Seigaku star tries to move in a certain direction, the Hyoutei King will always move in that direction to block the way. Ryoma, finally getting annoyed, looked up with anger in his golden eyes and growled, "MOVE."

"Not unless you agree with the deal," the Hyoutei King folded his arms against his chest and smirked. "..." Ryoma stared boredly into the taller one's eyes and finally decided, "Fine." _I guess it can't be that bad_... Ryoma thought, with a hint of delight somewhere hiding in his heart. Hearing this, a smile replaced the smirk on Atobe's face and he lightly pecked on the younger boy's soft cheek.

Blinking madly, and then mildly blushing, Ryoma demanded, "Wh-Why did you?" Atobe returned with a smirk, "Because I want to," the taller boy then grabbed little prince's left wrist and started to drag him out of the alley, "Come on!" he said, and both departed to the mall.

And Echizen Ryoma seriously wondered if this was a good idea. At all.

Along the way neither of them have spoken a single word. However, there was a light, gentle breeze, that blew upon them and sent their hair strands flowing freely along the way.  
Atobe observed the younger boy from the corner of his eyes, and the view of having the sun's rays shining up that petite face and varnishing the blue-greenish locks, along with plumping up the glowing red lips created an image of an angel wandering around the human world.  
Echizen however on the other hand, was annoyed with the constant staring the 'Monkey King' gave him. Twitching his eyebrows, he finally spoke up, "What the hell do you want staring at me all the time?"  
With this sudden surprise comment, Atobe hesitated and then fought back, "Hmph, Ore-sama was just wondering why you're still so short," the Hyoutei captain lied. To say the young boy didn't grow tall is a lie, Atobe noticed Ryoma had grown taller over the years. And our Ryoma-sama dislikes it very much when people talk things about his own height, fuming a little he give a pout that himself didn't even notice and glared back at Atobe, "What do you mean I'm so short? I grew 12cm last summer!"  
Seeing Ryoma's flushed face, Atobe grinned slightly with a tender look in his eyes and taunted back, "Nande? Ore-sama also grew 10cm taller. I don't see any difference."  
"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma turned around and started to walk away from Atobe. "Where are you going?" The Hyoutei captain proceeded towards the boy and placed a firm grip on the boy's left wrist. Ryoma turned to look at him with a rage attitude in his eyes. Atobe, realizing he over did it, give in and lowered his pride and said, "Sorry."

-

-

_Eh?_ Ryoma stared blankly. _Monkey King is actually apologizing for once?_

Ryoma observed the older guy before him, and noted that the narcissist's eyes were full of sincere. Probably because both are either more mature than they were in the past, or probably because of Atobe's sincerity, Ryoma decided to forgive the man there and now, "Mada mada dane," he threw the older one a smirk. And this ticked our Atobe-sama off. "Why you little- are you trying to be ignorant here or what?" This time it was Atobe that was annoyed.

"If I'm ignorant I would have just walked away already," Ryoma rolled his eyes at his own statement. Neither of them have spoken for a while after this as they continued to walk to their destination. Finally Atobe started, "Well, once we turn this corner, we're at our place," Atobe stated with a smile.

A simple smile. However, whether was it because Ryoma doesn't see Atobe smile too often or was it because he have never seen Atobe with such an expression other than the taunts, the sarcastic and narcissism personality, Ryoma could feel a section of his cheeks were starting to burn. Atobe noticed the younger one's stare and turned around, "Hm? What?"

"N-nothing!" Ryoma realized his own staring, quickly turned his head away from Atobe. And he regretted his actions.

hotel Hotel hotel Hotel hotel Hotel hotel Hotel hotel

_"Try your best to avoid him, since it's been after so many months now, God knows what he will do to you once you suddenly meet him again_.

-Was Inui's first statement that sprang into Ryoma's head.

_"The worst situation is ending up in a hotel with him_.

-And if pictures can tell, then Ryoma's brain would have a big red text written 'ALERT' flashing inside his head right now.  
_Of all places WHY is this street full of HOTELS?_ Ryoma panicked and gave a wee glance at the taller guy next to him. And spotted that the taller guy was actually smiling around the place. _Oh no_... _this can't be true_...

"Saa, ikkou-ka Ryoma-kun?" Atobe took Ryoma's hand in his and held it firmly and started to drag the young boy along to where there is a big flashing light-bulbs sign written in 'HOTEL' to Ryoma's eyes.  
_NO!_ "Yadda! Chotto matte!" Ryoma struggles and tries to go the opposite direction. However his strength is mere compared to the older one's. "Nande? What do you mean no? You should be grateful that Ore-sama is bringing you here. I've always wanted to go to this place," Atobe slyly smiled as he continued to pull the boy along with him tediously.  
_Grateful? Bringing me here? Always wanted to go to this place? WHAT? NO!_ Ryoma, being pulled, closed his eyes tightly as he continued to disbelieve what is happening right now. _I don't want this! I don't like this! I don't like Keigo being like this!_ Ryoma's heart cried, not noticing he called the monkey king by his first name in his mind.

"And here we are," Atobe stopped dead on his tracks and Ryoma, still having his eyes closed, bumped into his back. "Hora, where are you looking, bumping into Ore-sama..." _Eh? _Atobe turned around and stared at the boy before him. _He had his eyes closed, what the hell?_  
Ryoma, carefully opening his eye-lids, spotted a big fancy western restaurant before him. _Eh?_ Echizen quickly darted his view around the place. _Restaurant? Where's the hotel?_ "Hotel..." he voiced out lightly.

"Eh?" Atobe stared at him. _Hotel?_

"Iya...ano ne...where are we?"

"I thought we're gonna have something to eat over here, don't tell me you didn't notice where we were going," Atobe raised one of his eyebrows. However at this statement, Ryoma's heart give a leap of relief yet also a hint of disappointment at the same time. _Eh? Why am I thinking that way?_ Ryoma then stared at Atobe. _It's all this Monkey King's fault!_ Fuming, the ochibi turned and began to leave. And was once again being held back by the Hyoutei Captain, "Where are you going?" Atobe furrowed his eyebrows. Ryoma turned a 45 degrees to his left and spoke out one by one, "I.HATE.WESTERN.FOOD." This statement stunned the narcissist to a halt, yet at the same time Atobe felt like a kettle starting to boil.

"What?" Atobe eye's twitched. _Who doesn't like to eat western food?_  
"You're the one to date me, and yet you don't even go and check out what that person likes," Ryoma soundlessly threw this phrase at Atobe, whom heard it and begins to reflect upon it. That's right, he was the one that 'kidnapped' the boy for a 'date' and it really is very ungentleman of him to actually have forgotten to consider the younger one's feelings. Finally, Atobe spoke, "Well, where do you want to go then?"

At this remark, Ryoma brightened up a little and asked, "I know of a place that's quite good. But I SO bet you wouldn't want to go," the boy teased. "Nani? What sort of place won't Ore-sama go? Bring me there!" Atobe fought back and hurrily followed the walking away Ryoma.

* * *

Thus, they came to this place. 

"...This place is..." Atobe could feel his eyeballs were starting to bulge out of his face. In front of him, stood a Japanese-like restaurant, with those traditional two curtains hanging right above the entrance door. And the design of those red simply said 'Ramen'. Atobe turned and narrowed his eyes at the smaller boy next to him, "You don't mean to tell Ore-sama we are going to this place, do you?" Ryoma lifted his head up a little and replied with a smirk, "Oh? There is nothing wrong with this place, the food is gorgeous in here," Ryoma spoke as he went inside with Atobe following him. To the Hyoutei King's disgust, the place was crammed full of people, Ryoma just thought it was very normal and grinned sarcastically, "In case you are wondering, this IS a commoner's place after all, _Monkey King_."

"It's_ Atobe Keigo_," the Hyoutei captain emphasized for the nth time today. One day he will _so_ get his revenge on this _brat_. Ryoma on the other hand decided he had tortured enough of the Hyoutei buchou, went up to the counter and ordered a takeaway. _Are we not eating in here?_ Atobe thought while Ryoma then came towards him with the takeaway plastic bag in his hands. The service in here sure is fast. The younger boy must have noticed the question inside the taller guy's mind, since Atobe was staring at the takeaway in his hands, Ryoma began, "There's too many people here, I bet you wouldn't like it anyway," he began to walk out of the restaurant and said, "Come on, I'll take you to somewhere awesome!"

_Awesome?_ Atobe raised one of his eyebrows. Probably just some other normal place again. However to Atobe's surprise, they went to a certain park and with Ryoma's guide leading the way, they went to a higher grassy section surrounded by trees and there is a view in front of them which displayed nearly the whole city before them. _Such a place exists here?_ Atobe widened his eyes at this view, suddenly realized something jabbed him on his arm. He turned to face Ochibi holding the takeaway in his hand as if signifying him to take the food otherwise he'll reconsider and take it back, saving it for later. Atobe quickly took the stuff off the boy and placed it on his lap. He heard Ryoma opening up the cover of the container as well as a 'click' when he opened his can of Grape Fanta afterwards. Atobe opened up his own takeaway, looked at the oily cooking and spoke, "You really should eat less of this crap junk. For one it's bad for your health. Secondly-," Atobe eyed the eating boy, "-that drink doesn't help your growth."

"Mada mada dane!" Ryoma glared at Atobe for talking about his height again. "The food tastes nice and it's cheap. If you don't want it then give it back," Ryoma was about to retrieve the food container from the Hyoutei King's lap, but Atobe was a step faster, he lifted his ramen container upwards, which the boy have trouble trying to reach it. "No way, if I can at least once wipe your money off you, then why not?" the narcissist smirked at the glaring boy and both started to eat again.

Finishing their meal, it was already late noon, signs of the sun was starting to set. Ryoma was the first to lie down on the green grassy grounds, closed his eyes and enjoying the breeze surrounding them from time to time. Atobe looked at the boy and then copied him, the hyoutei King also laid down, but beside the young regular. For once, Atobe was grateful to God. For weeks before he was unable to get close to the boy ever since his recover from the hospital, and then there was those annoying Seigaku regulars looking out for him for a while; and now he is finally able to see the boy. It felt like he was separated from the boy for a century, and this time he will not let the chance go easily, he will not give up unless he has 'progressed' more than just this seeing each other date. With this in mind, he turned his lying position and faced the side of Ryoma. He sat up and crawled over to the boy, hoovered above him and spoke in a calm serious tone, "Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma opened his eyes and was a little startled to see Atobe to have such a serious tone. "...What is it?"

"Ryoma-kun, listen carefully."

"...Hai?"

"Ore-sama **allows** you to love me!" Atobe Keigo said in a slight explosive tone. Ryoma, whether surprised of the stupidity of that statement or of Atobe, gawked at the one above him with his mouth closed. _ALLOW?_ Ryoma can picture himself trying to crack his most beloved tennis racket if he was given one. He sat up and said in a fumed tone, "Idiot." Hearing this, Atobe moved closer until their faces are an inch separate and replied, "What?"  
**PAK---!**  
Ryoma suddenly hit Atobe's forehead with his own, seeing the Hyoutei captain losing his balance and falling on his back, Ryoma took the opportunity to stand up and begins to walk away. Atobe then sat up while holding the pain in his forehead and yelled, "BRAT! What did you do that for?"  
"Moron!" Ryoma threw him this comment and continued to leave at his own pace. "Hey what about the rubbish?" Atobe pointed out, but this made Ryoma even more outraged than he was already, shouted back, "BLOCKHEAD!" the boy then ran out of the place and onto the main sections of the park. "Wait!" Atobe quickly cleaned and grabbed the plastic bag of rubbish. _The chances of coming back here are high, Ore-sama will not tolerate an unclean place!_ He ran out into the open and searched around for the raven haired boy and spotted that the younger one shotted out of the park like a rocket.

* * *

_BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA------!_

Ryoma cursed as he ran along. The boy was aimlessly running in a certain direction in the open park. _Monkey King is such a Moron! Come to think of it, he didn't even officially say he likes me! What sort of a confession is that? Allow ME to love? Mada mada dane! _The youngster hissed silently while having his head down. Suddenly he bumped into a nearby person and fell onto the ground. "Itai!" Ryoma gasped. Gently rubbing the spot where he was hurt at the back, the raven-haired boy looked up as he squinted his eyes. "Sumimasen! Are you ok?" a female voice broke out and offered a hand towards him. _Such a cute looking child_. The girl smiled. Ryoma took the hand as he tried to get back on his feet and he also spoke an apology. He was the one at fault that didn't look at his direction after all.

"Ryoma!" Atobe's voice rang out from behind. _Damn! I nearly forgot about him!_ Ryoma thought as he greeted good-bye to the female and try to escape again, but this time Atobe caught his left hand. "Hanase!" Ryoma hissed at the older teenager and struggled under his grasp.

"Atobe-kun?" The female suddenly spoke. Atobe turned in that girl's direction and noticed the girl was from the Hyoutei school. Ryoma's mind fumed even more. _Kuso! You actually go out with other people! Why the hell do you chase after me then? Mada mada dane BAKA! _The boy struggled even harder, adding kicks onto the Hyoutei King along the way. Atobe didn't understand why Ryoma was struggling so much this time, taking a deep breath, he lifted Ryoma up with force, one arm wrapped around the boy's back, one arm wrapped under the boy's knees, making Ryoma startle and he threw his arms around Atobe's neck for balance support. "Put me down you Monkey King!" Ryoma yelled with flush. Atobe just greeted good-bye to the startled female friend and left the spot.

"Where are you taking me? I said put me down! Are you deaf Monkey King?" Ryoma continued to throw insults at Atobe, however the Hyoutei captain was unmoved and he continued to advance to a certain destination. Atobe reached back into the park again, only this time it's inside among the hideous trees - perfect for couples to be doing 'that' during a dating night. The older teenager knelt down beside a tree and finally he forced his lips on Ryoma's smaller, sweeter ones to stop the boy's protest.

"Ahn--! AHN!" Ryoma tried to thump on the older teenager, hoping to stop the kiss, but before he could pound another fist on the Hyoutei King, the kiss sucked his soul away as he felt his energy was being taken away. _Ba_..._ka_..._Monkey_..._King_..._don't touch me!_ Ryoma shut his eyes tightly as if preventing something watery coming out from his eyes. Atobe finally pulled himself away from the sweet tasty marshmallow lips and watched the young one pant heavily for air. The flushed look on the boy's cheeks just makes him cuter. Atobe suddenly embraces Echizen and wrapped tightly into his chest. Ryoma on the other hand tried to push away from the older one as he regained his senses. _There's no way this blockhead is going to touch me for all the things he's done!_ "Let go!" Ryoma demanded. However he then felt he was being pushed backwards and had his back pressing against the bark of a tree. Ryoma glared back at the taller figure that hovered over him. Things were going too fast for Ryoma to handle, he felt a pair of slightly bigger hands found its way to his neck part and started to unbutton his black gakuran. "Hey! Stop it! What are you doing Monkey King?" Ryoma attempted to slap Atobe's arms away as his sweater was also being opened, but unfortunately both his hands were halted by Atobe and they were placed above the boy's head. Ryoma flinched as he felt a bite on his lower neck. Atobe licked on the rash bitten spot before giving it a smooch. Ryoma had his eyes shut closed tightly. "Don't...touch me..." Ryoma trashed around, "Go find that girl or whoever that was a while ago!" the boy hastily spoke before shutting his mouth and trying not to give in to the touches.

_Girl?_ Atobe raised one of his eyebrows and stopped his actions. "You're...jealous?" he asked while mischievously looked at the stubborn youngster before him.

"Ma-Mada mada dane!" Ryoma opened his citrus orbs and glared at the teenager.

"Oh?" Atobe smirked. Blushes suddenly formed on the young boys's cheeks as he turned his face away, denying the jealously in his heart. Atobe released Ryoma's wrists and suddenly embraced the boy into a tight hug. Ryoma felt that strong arms were wrapped around his arms and waist and it felt like crushing him inwards. He then hears a comment from the one holding him, "Ryoma-kun, how could you misunderstood Ore-sama? That girl or whichever person in the past, is the past."

"...Why...Why are you telling me this? It's none of my business!" Ryoma lowered his head to hide further blushes forming on his face. This has went unnoticed by Atobe. Atobe continued to smirk as he tilted Ryoma's chin upwards and slightly closing their distances, he spoke, "What should Ore-sama do with you? Ore-sama showed you our high school, send you the best roses, even waited long enough for a moment just to see you, Ore-sama even _allows_ you to love me..."

... # _Allow?_ "Monkey king you _moron_," Ryoma growled again.

"What?" Atobe twitched at that remark. Being constantly called a moron or idiot isn't good at all.

"What do you mean _allow_ me to love you?" the dangerously threw dagger-looks at the Hyoutei captain.

"That means Ore-sama allows no one else but you to love Ore-sama," Atobe stated.

"Oh really? I didn't know you have to get permission to like somebody. Well then I give the permission to the others to like me then," the boy said attempting to push the older boy off him. However his attempts were futile, "Let go!"

"No. Ore-sama does not allow anyone else to go near Ryoma-kun." Atobe lowered his head closer to the boy's.

"Oh? And why is that?" Golden eyes stared back in challenge.

"Because Ore-sama loves Ryoma-kun the most, so Ryoma-kun should love Ore-sama back. Nobody should take away Ore-sama's possession!" the mole faced male smirked.

"Wha-! Who-who's your possession?" Ryoma, absorbing the three main phrases that the narcissist in front of him has said, slightly stammered while blushing. However, little did he know, the previous statement from the Hyoutei member made him free of his relieves.

"Mine." Atobe pointed at Ryoma, "My possession." And was soon engulf in a kiss with the smaller figure. Ryoma tries to break away from the kiss. Once he got hold of oxygen again he quickly stated, "How do I know if you're not just loving me now and in the next minute you're with another person?"

"...You don't have confidence in Ore-sama?"

"No."

"...Well Ore-sama can assure you, Ore-sama will definitely love Echizen Ryoma for the rest of our lives!" Atobe confessed without a tint of redness in his face.

"Oh really now Atobe?" a different voice from the two popped out. The two teenagers turned to look for the source of voice. And saw the WHOLE Seigaku regulars proceeding near them, with a feeling of rage surrounding them.

"I can't believe our defenses have failed, " Inui spoke as he adjusted his glasses.

"Senpai-tachi?" Ryoma slightly widened his eyes with startle.

"Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru immediately ran forwards the pair and tries to separate them apart, "Wuw-wu Ochibi-chan are you ok? Did Atobe do anything to you?" Kikumaru stammered as he gave a bear hug to Echizen.

"Oi!" Atobe felt a vein appearing on the side of his head, was about to walk towards Ryoma until suddenly a hand was placed in front halting him. He looked at the hand's owner, "Move Fuji Syusuke."

"Maa Atobe..." Fuji smiled, "May we get an explaining to why you've kidnapped Echizen?"

"Ore-sama did not kidnap Ryoma-kun. Ore-sama would never do such an inelegant thing," Atobe spoke not forgetting to flick his hair.

"Fu-Fuji..." Kikumaru stuttered.

"What is it Eiji?" Kawamura asked.

"O-Ochibi-chan's neck..." With this said, all regulars minus Tezuka and Fuji came to have a closer look.

"Psshhh---" Kaidou was the first to realize the red spot on the boy's neck.

"It's a Kiss-mark." Inui adjusted his sparkled spectacles as he started to scribble on his notebook again.

"WHAT?" Momoshiro yelled while Oishi fainted on the ground, Kawamura catching him. Kaidou blushed while doing his usual snake talk. Tezuka's glasses gleamed and asked, "Echizen! Who did that to you?"

Ryoma thought for a while, and remembered the memory of Atobe forcefully pushing him against the tree and biting on his neck. "He did it," he said and pointed at the Hyoutei Captain.

Fuji's blue eyes flashed opened, "Minna, let's give him a punishment again."

"What? Ore-sama didn't do anything-Hey wait! AAAAHHHHHHH!" Before Atobe could explain further, he was already in a battle field with the other 'hot-blooded members' doing the work.

Ryoma on the other hand blinked as he saw the scene happening before him. _Strange, this looks familiar before_... Shrugging it off, the boy decides to secretly keep the three phrases deeply in his heart. After all, now that he knows what the Monkey King was thing, it certainly doesn't hurt to see the Hyoutei Captain struggle a bit more going after him.

_"Because Ore-sama loves Ryoma-kun the most, so Ryoma-kun should love Ore-sama back_._ Nobody should take away Ore-sama's possession!"_

We'll see how much more he'll love Echizen Ryoma won't we? The boy lightly smiled.

Happy days.

"The current scene is similar to the last one that we all hit Atobe enough to go to hospital. It appears that Echizen's good impression on Atobe has risen by 60 percent. The next time that Atobe will attempt to do XXOO with Echizen is 70 percent. The moment for choosing the next high school is very soon. Data unconfirmed for now," Inui mumbled as he flatly closed his notebook.

"Ryoma-kun! Help Ore-sama out here!"

Or maybe not.

* * *

_End(?) _

* * *

--Alright, firstly I need a Beta-reader. I'm aware of my grammar. I appreciate people telling my mistakes but I don't take it if you don't point out exactly and the example to show that where I am wrong in the fic. And if you're gonna tell me it, do it nicely please. 

--I once again apologize for the lateness of the fic. Summer isn't exactly my free time. (Then again it doesn't make a difference much to you guys huh?) I thank the readers that have continued to look out for me and kept on supporting me. I thank you all so much.

**Ryoma** - Why the hell did you drag me and that Monkey King together?

--Eh? I thought it was a fun couple to write upon, don't you agree?

**Atobe** - Fun for yourself, what's more, WHY are we here instead of your other two lackeys?

--Oi Atobe, watch your language, I do intend to make a H fic for you and your Ryoma you know.

**Ryoma** - WHAT?

--You heard me. Well anyway, if anyone of you are curious where Dew and Tetra went, let's just say I somehow have evolved from that system and decided it would be more fun to take the characters from the current chapter/fic to help me here out instead. Don't you agree?

**Ryoma **- Mada mada dane, you still haven't answered my question, WHY ME AND HIM?

--I already answered it, I have intentions of continuing with a H fic between you two, so Minna-san if you want to find the third fic, it's not published yet but look out for it in the rated M section. The title's probably gonna be something like 'Merry-Go-Round'.

**Atobe** - Well, shall we start working on the third one then (sly smile)

--You are very eager aren't you?

**Ryoma** - No! No way! Ah-! (Got pounced by Atobe) Get off me you hentai!

--Yare, yare. I'll be in my recording studio...(Leaves)

**Ryoma** - No wait! Come back- (Gets muffled)

**Atobe** - Heh, no seeing the video((fic)) if there are no reviews! (Laughes)

Finished on - 17/08/2005  
Last Revised on - 17/08/2005


End file.
